kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon
Poseidon (海神ポセイドン Wadatsumi Poseidon, lit. "Sea God Poseidon") is the God of the Sea, debuting in Kid Icarus: Uprising. While he remains unaffiliated, he serves as a temporary ally to Pit during his brief appearance in Chapter 7. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore in the English version of Uprising. Characteristics Physical Appearance Poseidon appears as an older man, with long white hair that matches his mustache and beard. He has light blue skin and narrowed red eyes, and a gold crown on top of his head. He wears a loose white robe with a blue sash over his left shoulder, and wields a gold and blue trident. Additionally, he also has a gold anklet and gold toe ring on his right foot. Personality Poseidon is shown to be a neutral party, not wishing to get involved in the affairs of others. However, as the proud God of the Sea, he refuses to tolerate others trespassing on his domain, and gladly lends his support to Palutena to help her rid the ocean of Underworld forces. When it comes to humans, he appears to care little one way or the other but feels that they occasionally overstep their boundaries. Thus he has no qualms about punishing them should the need arise, such as when he mentions sinking a human city to "put them in their place." Appearances Chapter 7: The Seafloor Palace After Pit flies over a desert, Palutena supposedly splits the sea into two so Pit can cross the ocean safely. This is when Poseidon appears, revealing that he was the one to split the ocean and scolding Palutena for lying. They converse during their journey to the Seafloor Palace, where Thanatos is leading the Underworld Army. When Pit arrives at the Palace, Poseidon announces that he has closed the sea and wishes the pair good luck as he bids them farewell. Idol Description Poseidon The god of the sea. A silent observer of the surface world, Poseidon grows annoyed with the Underworld's antics and grants a request to aid Palutena by opening the way to Thanatos's Seafloor Palace. Gallery Lord Poseidon's Portraits.png|Poseidon's portraits. Scan0004.jpg|AR Card of Poseidon. Quotes *''"Tsk, tsk, Palutena. Lies don't become a lady."'' *''"Despite your mischievous ways, you should know you have my full support."'' *''"It was bad enough when the dark forces were contained in the Underworld. But extending their reach to the sea and land is completely unacceptable."'' *''"Humans consist of equal parts hubris, envy, and deceit. Sometimes one has to put them in their place."'' *''"My work here is finished. Good luck, you two!"'' Trivia *Poseidon is based on the Greek mythological figure of the same name. *Poseidon never physically appears in the main story, instead only showing up as a portrait during his conversations with Pit and Palutena. In fact, he is one of two Gods who never make a physical appearance in the story mode, the other being Viridi. **Despite this, he still has an in-game model, which can be viewed in the Idols menu. *Poseidon shares his voice actor, Fred Tatasciore, with Magnus. category:Gods Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Unaffiliated